Spoonfuls of Jealousy
by Belgarion489
Summary: Draco keeps seeing Harry with a spoon at dinner, and finds out it's the SAME SPOON! Draco finds it odd, and decides to do something about it, though perhaps not in the way expected WARNINGS INSIDE. ONESHOT


**A/N Okay, so this idea floated into my head randomly while I was away, and seeing as I can't get it out, I decided to write it. Hope you like it =D And it is also dedicated to Aralitra, just for helping me along recently.**

**I apologize in advance if this is total rubbish by the way**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this except this exact storyline, characters belong to J..**

**Set in the fourth year, after Harry's name is put in Goblet and Ron doesn't believe him.**

**Warnings: slight amount of Slash, definitely OOC!**

Draco was about to go insane, he had been watching the same spectacle going on every day, and he couldn't turn his eyes away, watching Harry lick that spoon, over and over, it was addictive yet like torture. You see, Draco Malfoy had liked Harry Potter since he was hit by his Patronus, he wanted Harry as a friend beforehand, but after the stag hit him, he couldn't help but feel warm inside, even though Potter was an insufferable idiot who loved his fame and had a haystack for a head, Draco couldn't help but feel fuzzy every time Potter wasn't instantly aggressive towards him, as Draco knew had positions been reversed, he probably would of not done the same.

Dinner ended and they all started to return into their common rooms, as Draco stood up however, he noticed something more shocking, and it just made him more jealous.

Harry put the same spoon into his pocket.

_Why the hell is Potter using the same spoon _Draco thought. _Is he trying to just be cruel? Does he know, and like to torment me with the way he licks it, with half-lidded eyes, practically moaning at it?_

Draco's thoughts continued this way until he reached the Slytherin commons, where he just relived it over and over and over again, it was just so unfair! Why did this dumb spoon get to be the object of Harry's attentions, why not at least another person, Draco could threaten them, but he could hardly threaten to cruciate an inanimate object.

_Though he could..._

He tried not to think about that, while it may be a good way to satisfy a few short term goals, Draco's ultimate goal was to try and make Harry fall for him.

_Then again, it is just a spoon_. Draco mused, as he let sleep claim him.

The next day, Draco woke up with a certain problem that happened to most teenagers his age, he just sighed, went to the shower, and sorted it out, trying to ignore Blaise's half-shouts half-murmurs of "It's seven in the bleedin' morning Draco, what do you think you're doing!"

Draco then decided to go to the Library, to look up more about some potions, seeing as he'd been meaning to make a few, mainly ones to use on the Gryffindorks, every single one of them in fact.

Don't get him wrong, see, He knew one of Harry's biggest secrets, and that was, that he kept a diary, and in it, everything that had ever happened to him ever since his first day, and in a way, that just made Draco fall even more in love with him, Harry had a devious side, a much more _Slytherin _side to him, he just wouldn't show it now he was in Gryffindor, though he obviously had parts of personality for every house, if he tried to, he could probably be the smartest person in the school, and, as the diary had shown, he definitely had a … Hufflepuff, side to him. Sadly though, he hadn't been able to read it for a few months, seeing as Gryffindork securities had been increased.

Draco didn't mind though, after all, since the war, he had realised that each house had at least one decent quality, and Harry just combined them all into one person.

_Anyway, operation Raven commences._ Draco thought.

His plan was to wait just until Harry was leaving, he would then _Accio _the spoon to him and destroy it.

He knew he was behaving irrationally, but he couldn't help it, he just couldn't help but find it unfair that Harry would show such affections to a bloody spoon!

_Just have to watch it one more time, just once more. _Draco repeated this mantra in his head, while gritting his teeth and resolving himself to it, as he watched Harry tuck into some mashed potatoes, using the spoon, obviously.

It was bizarre, the fact that Harry seemed to take such joy in getting every last piece of food from his spoon, which ended up with his cheeks going in as he sucked on it.

_Merlin's Beard, this is difficult_. Draco was still absently putting food in his own mouth, and was not amused when a third year started laughing, until he glared that was, Glaring was one of the few tricks he learnt of his godfather, Severus, after all, was a maser of the Glare. It was more than enough to shut the laugher up.

Eventually, Draco's purgatory that was dinner ended, and he _Accioed _the spoon

"Now then Spoon" Draco whispered maliciously, knowing he was totally of his rocker now,

"For taking Harry's affections, you are going to be... what is that muggle term?" he asked himself.

"Ah yes, recycled." Draco sneered as he said the last word, and quickly followed it with an "Evesio."

The spoon began to melt, the molten metal hitting the ground then reforming into a furry, leathery substance.

"Ah yes, you will make a nice little doormat."

What Draco didn't know however, was that Harry had came right round the corner after he had began to melt the spoon.

"Malfoy! What the Hell are you doing!"

"Oh" Draco replied, "Nothing, just making a doormat for our dorms, the old one was starting to get a little tattered."

"What did you do to the spoon Malfoy!" Harry's voice rose.

"I don't know what your talking about, Mr Golden Boy." at this, Harry winced, he hated that title, where for some odd reason, he liked Draco's self proclaimed title of Ice prince. But he just started to glare at Draco, which didn't work, as Draco just glared back.

"Malfoy, seriously, it's important, what did you do to that spoon?" Harry asked, beseechingly now.

"Why does one spoon matter so much to you?" Draco asked, he might as well find that out while Harry was here.

Harry sighed at that point, as if giving in.

"If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone, got it? I don't care that you've left me and my friends alone recently, try anything, and your life will suddenly become very miserable, very quickly. Probably thanks to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Fine, I promise I won't say" Draco fought to keep himself calm, he would out why he was so possessed with using that spoon for every meal.

"Fine. Since recently my magic levels have been running high, Dumbledore suggested-"  
"Wait a second Potter, it's after curfew, should we head up to the Room of Requirement?"

"Okay" Harry replied simply, deeming it prudent "Just get under this so we aren't caught on the way."

"Wow, we have one civil conversation and you already reveal secrets." Draco drawled.

"Tell me, did you do that with Granger and the Weasel horde? Because the Potter I was hoping to make friends with didn't seem this dense. In fact, you seemed much more-" Draco paused "Anyway, are we there yet?"

"Almost Malfoy, we just have to make the doors appear now."

A few moments later they were in a warmly lit room, but with some sort of shimmering thing in the corner, next to the sofa.

"Okay" Harry said, after sitting, calmly, on the sofa. "SO what were you saying before?" He began with a smirk "What did I seem more like?"

"You seemed at least like a decently intelligent Ravenclaw, but with a mix of over trusting sappy Hufflepuff."

"Well at least you admit I wasn't- I'm not, best suited in bloody Gryffindor." Harry ranted.

"I mean, seriously, I'm starting to think I should of listened to the Sorting Hat and let it put me in the-" Harry's mind caught up with his mouth again.

"Put you in where?" Draco asked, now that Harry had started talking, Draco didn't want him to stop, hearing Harry's voice just made Draco forget everything bad and focus on only good things.

"Great! I'm spilling secrets to my biggest enemy. Sorry Malfoy, but I'm not that easy. Which one do you want, the spoon answer or that one?" Harry asked, not wanting to answer either.

"Lets go with the spoon one for now. Why are you so obsessed with it?"

"Well recently, my Magic levels, especially wandless magic strength, have been going into overdrive, so Professor Dumbledore-"  
"Wait, since when have you been able to do wandless magic?"

"Before I got the Hogwarts Letter."

"How come you never use it then, I mean, it must come in handy in duels, or when you have to face You-Know-Who."

"I would use it" Harry replied "But it's much more difficult to tap into, it's like finding a second well of magic within yourself, and if you think of normal magic as say, red, this well of magic is green, not similar but not exact opposites."

"Never knew you could think of things that way Potter." Draco said, shocked at how well it was explained.

"Well, maybe I'll survive then, looks like you didn't listen to all of my rant.

"Oh right, doesn't like Gryffindor, seems odd for the Golden boy, but I'll try to remember that."

"Anyway, Dumbledore said that I should think of a simple object, and he could make it into a magic absorber, strong enough to absorb and retain large amounts of magic, but not too strong, so it didn't turn me practically into a Squib."

"So you chose a spoon?" Draco asked, finding the choice bizarre.

"Euhm, yeah, seeing as Dumbledore said that." Harry paused, and seemed to space out for a moment.

"What am I doing here anyway, why am I telling _You_ all this, I- I should go." Harry said quickly, before standing up and going towards the door, but before he could get there, Draco grabbed the sleeve of his robes, keeping him there.

"Stay, please." Draco asked simply, hoping the tone of voice would convince Harry to stay.

"What, so you can just tell all your Slytherin buddies, and make me lose _all_ hope? It's bad enough that Ron won't listen, please, _please_ don't make this worse for me."  
"So I only got lucky because you were feeling lonely?" Draco asked, miffed, he thought Harry would talk to him out of anger yes, but also he thought he might of continued out of some odd kind of trust, _What was I thinking?_ Draco asked himself.

"No, I started trusting you, dunno why, but I did, but for me to keep doing so will just make me lose my last hope."

"Why, it's not like you want to be in the Snake's Den, eh."

Harry remained silent, and stayed where he was, even though Draco had let go of his wrist.

"You don't, do you?" Draco's eyes widened, thinking he was doing what Harry had been doing, raising his hopes when he knew they would just be shattered.

"Well, I didn't to begin with, but then I started thinking, about what the Sorting Hat said for one thing, that I would do well in Slytherin, and if I just wasn't an idiot from the start and accepted your offer of friendship, and if that Dumbledore had just put me with Remus, or with someone else magical, then I'd have known more sooner, and-"

"Potter, Potter, calm down" Draco said loudly, to override Harry. "It's not like none of it can be undone, well Okay, maybe your ignorance from birth can't be, but the rest probably can be."

"No it can't, I can't change the fact that you and Slytherin hate me, I can't change that I have to put up with being in Gryffindork" Harry began, using the often Slytherin used name to insult Gryffindor, "I can't change that, I can't change any of it, and now I have to go through this idiotic contest by myself, with no friends because they don't believe that I never put my name in that goblet, how did it even go out? Cedric had already been chosen, it just makes no sense!" Harry kicked the wall in frustration.

"YES IT CAN YOU IDIOT!" Draco shouted, finding it annoying that Harry just wouldn't listen.

"How?" was all Harry could ask, scared that his hopes were still building.

"That doesn't matter right now, just-"

"It DOES, don't you get it Malfoy, all this is is hoping, and I'm tired of hoping only for it to let me down time and time again." Harry started to cry, he couldn't help it, even though this sort of thing had happened millions of times, he felt a pit in his stomach every time his hopes were shattered.  
"Hey, hey Harry, calm down, yeah? I promise you, I _promise_ you that I'll help you and make this better, but I have one question, why did you look so happy then, if you think your life sucks so bad, when you were using that silly spoon?"

"I-If I tell you, you-you'll just hate me, even more than you do already." Harry sniffed.  
"No I won't, I won't tell a single other person about any of this if you don't want me to." Draco said, happy that Harry had put this much trust in him.

"W-well Dumbledore said that the more positive feelings you feel while in contact with the object, the better it works, with the best emotion being love..."

"So, what? You pretended you were kissing Weaselette and everything was better?"

"Erm, not exactly" Harry said, a blush rising quickly to his face.

"What then?"

"I don't want to tell you-" Harry said quietly, the blush still rising.

"That's fine" Draco replied, seeing as it meant he could stop paying Lavender Brown to keep Ginny out of the way.  
"But I'll show you" and with that Harry placed his lips tenderly on Draco's.

Draco didn't respond, out of shock, and after a moment pulled back.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't think, can we please just pretend that part never happened, it would be nicer for us to at least be friends then to-" Harry was cut of by Draco putting his finger on Harry's lips.

You talk too much sometimes Potter, by the way all we had to do was ask for a re-sort, as for Weasley, I still think I'm right and he's useless to you."

"Maybe your right, but don't think that one kiss is enough to make you go straight to your way of thinking, no matter how much I love you."

"And here I thought you would wait to say that. Well I love you too Harry, even though for now your still an idiotic moron of a Gryffindork."

"That's fine with me" Harry said, grinning.

"So, still want to be quiet about everything that happened?" Draco asked, a smirk tugging at his face, trying to break free.

"Sorry, but for now, yes, just until I'm resorted." Harry said, feeling ashamed.

"That's fine with me, seal the deal with a kiss?" Draco said, the smirk in full play now.

"Sounds like the best way to do it." Harry said, a mirror image of the smirk.

So they did, and afterwards Harry said

"One thing, promise to stop using the Glare on me now?"

"Of course Boyfriend, it's only for use on people I can't be truthful about anyway.  
Harry's eyes widened at being called boyfriend, and he caught Draco in a tight hug.

"Thanks Draco, it's nice to have someone like you."

"No problem Harry."

"Actually, if you teach me the Glare, then all my problems are solved, after all, the emotion itself can keep my magic levels normal, I think."

"Why do you need the Glare then?" Draco asked, bemused

"So then we can tell everyone, and we just Double-Glare anyone who gets snarky about it."

"Okay then, lets get to work on it then" Draco said

"But not before I give you another kiss."

**A/N so what did you think, make sure to let me know, and sorry if it's cliché, I'm just not perfect at romance scenes yet... Plus, I'm terrible at balancing out dialogue and other stuff ^.^**

**Remember, read and review! =D**


End file.
